mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jennie Kwan
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress/Singer | yearsactive = 1991 – present | homepage = | notable role = Samantha Woo California Dreams (TV) | spouse = }} Jennie Kwan (born Jennifer Trinidad Fernando; September 9, 1973) is a Filipino-American actress and singer from Los Angeles, California. Career Jennie began acting at age 11, when she started performing with the touring company, "Kids of the Century." Her first television role was in 1991 as the voice of Audrey in Little Shop, a series based on the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors. Jennie is most notable for portraying the character Samantha Woo on NBC's hit show, California Dreams. In 1992, she auditioned for the lead role as Tiffani, but lost out to Kelly Packard. However, the incident led to them being best friends till this day.In that same year, she also appeared in an episode of Beverly Hills, 90210. In January 1993, she began performing the role as Kim in Chicago's production of Miss Saigon. Later that year, the producers of California Dreams called her back to join the main cast, playing the role of Sam, a foreign exchange student. Kwan replaced Heidi Noelle Lenhart (who, coincidentally, played the role of "Jenny") in the main cast and remained with the show until its cancellation in 1997. During that year, Jennie appeared as a guest star on Family Matters, playing a snooty sorority girl, and on The Nanny, playing Mai Ling, Fran's Unicef foster daughter. She also starred in the role of "Trish" in the film Trojan War. In addition, Kwan played the role of student Diane in the Los Angeles production of musical Bare, a Pop Opera as well as a starring role in the one-woman play, Faces of America and the online series Fear of a Punk Planet. In 2001, Jennie left acting for a while to join the girl group Nobody's Angel. However, with its popularity quickly declining, the group split up just one year later. Jennie returned to acting in 2005, when she played the role of female warrior Suki on the Asian-influenced animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender. She starred in the Las Vegas original cast of the musical "Avenue Q", and spent time starring in the national tour as an understudy for the role of Christmas Eve. In late 2008, Jennie was let go from the cast and released from her contract. Her bio was quickly taken off the show's site. No press release was issued announcing whether or not it was her decision to leave. In 2009, she provided the voice for Bitgirl, Myang Myang and Edu in "Random! Cartoons". On the March 4th, 2010 episode of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Jennie participated in the California Dreams reunion with most of her former castmates. While introducing herself, Jennie blushed after she suddenly became tongue-tied as she tried to discuss her recent television and stage work. http://www.latenightwithjimmyfallon.com/video/episodes/#vid=1206811 External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of Asian descent Category:American people of Filipino descent Category:American musicians of Filipino descent Category:American pop singers Category:Nobody's Angel members el:Τζένι Κβαν es:Jennie Kwan pt:Jennie Kwan simple:Jennie Kwan